


Les Enredades: “Iris” (Esp.)

by DeathOfTheSwan



Series: Les Enredades (Español) [2]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Art, Comic, Fanart, english version available
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: Primer día de clases de Thora y primer encuentro con Iris.





	Les Enredades: “Iris” (Esp.)

**Author's Note:**

> English version: [Les Enredades: “Iris”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844338)  
> También se puede encontrar en mi tumblr [infernokidart](http://infernokidart.tumblr.com)  
> Click derecho y “abrir imagen en nueva pestaña” para mejor resolución.


End file.
